Mayflower
|siła = |zdrowie = |rzadkość = Okazjonalna |klasa = |podział = Flower Plant |umiejętności = Gdy zrani bohatera zombie, Kukurydzę, Dynię lub Fasolę. |opis = Czy kwietniowe deszcze przynoszą majowe kwiaty? Kurczę, czyż nie jest to osobiste pytanie!}} Mayflower jest kartą roślin w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes należącą do klasy . Kosztuje i posiada / oraz . Jeśli zdoła zadać obrażenia bohaterowi zombie, daje bohaterowi roślin do ręki losową kartę należącą do fasoli, dyń lub kukurydz. Etymologia Jej nazwa pochodzi od rośliny o tej samej nazwie, odmiany epigei, która należy do rodziny wrzosowatych. Historia 1.8.23 *Dodano do gry. 1.10.14 *Zmiana rzadkości: z Super-Rzadkiej do Event. 1.10.22 *Karta stała się możliwa do stworzenia. 1.16.10 *Zmieniono treść umiejętności z "Gdy zrani bohatera zombie, daje do twojej ręki losową Kukurydzę, Fasolę lub Dynię" na "Gdy zrani bohatera zombie, Kukurydzę, Fasolę lub Dynię". Statystyki *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Ability:' a Corn, Squash or Bean. *'Rarity:' Event Do April showers bring Mayflowers? My goodness, isn't that a personal question! TŁUMACZENIE *'Class:' Smarty *'Podział:' Kwiatowa Roślina *'Umiejętność:' Gdy zrani bohatera zombie: Fasolę, Kukurydzę lub Dynię. *'Rrzadkość:' Okazjonalna Czy kwietniowe deszcze przynoszą majowe kwiaty? Kurczę, czyż nie jest to osobiste pytanie! Strategie Z Mayflower to karta, która w zależności od szczęścia gracza może odwrócić losy gry na korzyść bohatera roślin, lecz może też wcale nie pomóc. Aby jednak wykorzystać jej pełen potencjał, należy dać jej okazję na zaatakowanie wrogiego bohatera. W tym pomaga jej umiejętność , dzięki której przeciwnik będzie mieć mniej okazji na zablokowanie jej za pomocą zombie jeśli zostanie zagrana na wodzie. Pomocne są też wszelkie karty dające jej możliwość kilkukrotnego zaatakowania wroga (Dodatkowe ataki) czy też dające umiejętność . Karty, które ta roślina może dać graczowi, różnią się swoją siłą. Mogą to być zarówno słabe karty (jak Weenie Beanie), jak i naprawdę potężne (np. Cornucopia), więc nie ma jednolitej strategii jak je wykorzystać. Mayflower jest też wszechstronną rośliną, którą można połączyć z wieloma strategiami. Ponieważ karty, Captain Cucumber pozwala graczowi grać otrzymanymi kartami szybciej i w większej ilości. Umiejętność wzmacnia siłę Marine Bean i Navy Beana, podczas gdy jej przynależność do wzmacnia Power Flowera i Briar Rose. Ponadto, duża ilość kart które może dać graczowi są Fasolami, co daje możliwość połączenia jej z Admiral Navy Beanem, Bean Counterem czy Jelly Bean (może nawet dać jedną z tych postaci graczowi do ręki). Przeciw Jeśli została zagrana na niewodnych rzędach, roślina ta może być łatwo zablokowana, przez co, o ile przeciwnik nie ma pomocniczych kart, nie da przeciwnikowi żadnej karty (ewentualnie jedną, jeśli gracz nie zablokuje jej w fazie sztuczek). Jeśli jednak zagrano ją na wodzie, blokowanie staje się trudniejsze, ponieważ jedyne zombie, które zadziałają, to takie z umiejętnością , które standardowo mogą być grane tylko przez bohaterów należących do klasy i/lub . Niezależnie od tego, gdzie zostałaby zagrana, istnieje jeszcze jedna opcja: sztuczki i umiejętności. Statystyki Mayflower nie są zbyt wysokie, przez co jest podatna na wiele z nich: może zostać przesunięta na rząd z zombie, zniszczona sztuczkami z klasy lub zostać zaatakowana sztuczkami/umiejętnościami zadającymi od 3 punktów obrażeń lub posiadającymi . Ze względu na fakt, że karta ta jest używana głównie ze względu na jej umiejętność związaną z atakiem, wystarczy że gracz zmniejszy jej siłę do , w czym mogą pomóc karty takie jak Extinction Event czy Landscaper. Jeśli przeciwnik zwiększył jej statystyki, gracz będzie musiał się dostosować i zagrać innymi kartami (tutaj pojawia się ewentualna skuteczność Rocket Science i Cut Down to Size). Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *Zdolność i powiązanie tej rośliny ze Świętem Dziękczynienia nawiązuje do pierwszego angielskiego separatystycznego statku transportowego którym amerykanie po raz pierwszy wypłynęli w 1620. *Typy kart dawane przez Mayflower (kukurydze, fasole i dynie) nawiązują do zbiorów określanych jako Three Sisters, czyli głównych upraw obu Ameryk, popularnych w czasie Święta Dziękczynienia. *Opis nawiązuje do przysłowia "March winds and April showers bring forth May flowers" - "Marcowe wiatry z kwietniowymi deszczami przynoszą majowe kwiaty". en:Mayflower kwiatów Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty roślin Kategoria:Karty Smarty Kategoria:Okazjonalne karty Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty z Amphibious